The present disclosure relates to sharing a control right of a machine to machine (M2M) device through a virtual service capabilities layer (SCL) and, more particularly, to sharing a control right of a M2M device with a user terminal registered in a different communication service network.
Machine to machine (M2M) communication has enabled many convenient features and services. One of the convenient features and services provided through M2M communication is a remote controlling system. A typical remote controlling system remotely monitors a target area and controls one of a M2M device based on the monitoring results using M2M communication technology.